


Machine

by illuminaughtease



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, age 22 Dipper, bottom!Bill is a gift, vibrators are so last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminaughtease/pseuds/illuminaughtease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper found a way to keep Bill occupied while he was working. [Image added at the end of the fic! Heads up for people reading in public!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine

Current predicament notwithstanding, he was proud of the kid. It took a lot of research, research that had to be done behind his back, for ol'Pine Tree to pull off a binding circle with a freaking bed in the middle, and once he got out of it Bill had vowed to himself only to kill the man a _little_.

Not that he could tell anyone that right now. He was a bit tied up.

The sounds of machinery echoed around the room, seemingly bouncing off the invisible walls of the circle and reverberating through his very bones. The noise was complimented by the squeaking of springs in tandem with muffled cries from the shadowed body in the center of the bed. Leather cuffs bound ankles and wrists to the mattress, specially ordered and annointed to keep a demon trapped and helpless. The bed itself was a mess. Drool, lube, sweat and cum stained the sheets and gathered in pools below the bound figure.

“Nngh! Nngh!  _Anngh!_ ” Bill Cipher attempted to cry out against the o-ring in his mouth, jaw stretched and sore as he clenched his fists in the fabric below him. Tears were streaming from his eyes, mixing with the saliva that dribbled from around the ring gag, as he screwed them shut. His head hung down, the demon unable to lift it without yanking the chain that ran from his headgear to his nipples.

“Your tits look so good like this. Red and begging.” Dipper had whispered earlier as he’d flicked the over sensitive buds.

His Pine Tree wasn’t here now, though. He’d left to go man the Mystery Shack for the day. Bill wondered how long he’d been gone. How long had he left him in this position? His thighs trembled, sweat pouring from his flushed skin, and a particularly good motion made his body seize. His throat worked around an attempt at words, but his voice was cracked and broken from overuse.

Behind him a machine worked his ass mercilessly. “You won’t be bored while I’m gone with **this**.” His partner had said. The silicone dildo affixed to the contraption’s arm rammed into his hole again and again, lube streaming from the tip and filling him so full that it squelched out with every thrust. It dripped down over his balls and down the backs of his thighs into a puddle between them. His shaking body had no choice but to take it. He couldn’t get up, couldn’t turn over, and didn’t have enough room to move away. It jolted him forward and back as he whined. Dipper had been controlling it all day from downstairs. Ramp it up to inhuman speeds to make him cry and scream or slow it down until he could feel every ridge of the toy as it breached his entrance.

For now he was being fucked steadily, given a split second to notice just how completely his ass was being stuffed, and he knew that Dipper would expect him to be thankful for it. Another perfect strike to his prostate made him see stars, head raising and tugging cruelly on the clamps to provide a perfect painful shock to his system. His cock throbbed in appreciation. The organ was purple with blood, twitching and jerking and if only he could  _touch it_.

He’d yank the tight ring from around his swollen sack and cum so hard he cried.

As it was he could only whimper and drop his head as his eyes rolled behind fluttering lids. Fluid drooled from the tip of his prick freely, the whole thing shining in a thin layer of it. He just wanted to cum. His abused ass was aching, overstimulated to the point of pain, and he was so tired.

Bill didn’t hear the door of the room open and close. He was too far gone to sense the breach of the barrier, and the machine drowned out the sound of a zipper being lowered. He took immediate notice when it was turned off, however, and whined brokenly.

Dipper was back. He would finally be released from this torture. “You look perfect, Bill.” He heard from behind him, and it sent a little shiver of pleasure through him. “Your ass is filthy. Look how wide you’re stretched. I can see  _inside_  of you. You’re so pink.” Hands groped the globes of his ass, kneading and spreading them, and he groaned as what he assumed was Dipper’s tongue ran over the edge of his gaping hole.

“I bet you won’t even feel my dick.” That was all the warning he had before the man was fucking him. Hands grabbed his hips tightly, nails digging in and leaving red welts as they scratched, and his ass bounced and shook with the force of Dipper’s assault. He knew exactly what angle and how to hit the demon. Bill screamed around the gag, sheets ripping under his hands, as he lowered himself to his elbows and presented himself more fully for his domineering lover.

“You’re so sloppy. I’ll never get off like this!” Dipper grunted, slapping the sweat slicked skin of his ass, and pulled out. Bill lost track of where he’d gone until he felt the bed dipping in front of him. Despite the twinge to his nipples he raised his head slightly to look up at his tormentor. “I’ll just use this hole instead.” Fingers grabbed his jaw and pulled him up farther. Pain flared in his chest as he scrambled to get back up onto his palms. The fat head of Dipper’s cock was sliding into the o-ring, into his mouth, and he could taste the lube on it.

He felt a hand in his hair, and closed his eyes as he was briefly pet. The respite didn’t last long as blond was suddenly fisted and his nose smashed into the coarse hair of Dipper’s navel. The man fucked his face more carefully than he had Bill’s ass, but it was still a quick, brutal pace. Bill’s throat worked against the invader, he was trying so hard not to gag, as fresh tears sprung in his eyes to spill over and down his cheeks. “ _Nngh_.. that’s it.. god Cipher your mouth is so fucking good.” The praise shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. Bill’s reply was a garbled moan that had Dipper gasping.

He pulled back, the hand that had been on Bill’s jaw now stroking his shaft firmly. “You’ve been so good today. Nn.. Haa.. Here’s a reward.” A low groan slipped from the man’s mouth as he began to cum. Streams of white hit Bill’s face, sliding slowly over it and dripping from his chin. The thick spunk shot into his mouth, bitter and strong and _perfect,_  and it pulled a needy cry from deep inside the demon.

Dipper grinned as he came down from his orgasm, chest heaving with deep breaths, and wiped his cum slicked hand on Bill’s shoulder. “Oh? You’d like to cum, too? Seems like you just want all kinds of rewards today.” At another soft sound from the quivering figure on the bed made the man laugh. “Why not?”

Fingers worked quickly on the gag, unbuckling it from behind Bill’s head, and as he released it Dipper reached down to unclamp the abused flesh of his pet’s nipples. Blood surged back into the sensitive buds and Bill sobbed at the new pain. The cuffs came next. Ankles first, and then the demon’s sore wrists.

Bill collapsed immediately, muscles twitching and body protesting every movement as he rolled onto his back. His glazed eyes looked up at Dipper and he whimpered. Between his legs his prick jumped, begging because the demon couldn’t, and Dipper laughed. Nimble hands released the catch on the cock ring and he shifted position to take the entire length down his throat.

The shriek it tore from Bill’s lungs took his entire breath and with one expert swallow his orgasm was crashing down on him. Pleasure and pain absorbed his entire being as his balls tightened and pumped his seed down Dipper’s working throat. More and more spurted out until his human couldn’t keep up and it ran down his chin. Bill’s cries continued in loose Latin, English no longer an option, and they slowly softened with the last waves of his climax. Golden eyes rolled as the lines between consciousness blurred.

He wasn’t even aware of Dipper wiping his face or the sudden appearance of cleaning supplies as fluids were carefully wiped from his body. Movement only happened at his human’s prodding. He was so far gone. Bill had never been fucked so long or so hard. Most of it wasn’t even by a living thing. His body was tired, his mind exhausted.

It was the first time he slept after taking a human form.

**Author's Note:**

> smutcipher.tumblr.com  
> art and fics and smut oh my


End file.
